Ruby Rose vs Akihiro Dragoscale
SuperSaiyan2Link= AkiRose2.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Akihiro VS Ruby Rose.png|SuperNathan10002 Description RWBY vs The Dragon King's Son! These two hopeful teens with a fiery passion and love for blades have grown a lot over their short adventures, but which one can truly show off their scarlet fever?! Interlude Wiz: Teenage protagonists have been used in many forms of media, or all different kinds. '''Boomstick: But these two are some pretty powerful blade-wielders, with naive attitudes, and red garbs! Both were introduced to new realms of power, and were trained in an exceptionally short time! ''Wiz: These two being... Akihiro Dragoscale, the Dragon Prince. '''Boomstick: And Ruby Rose, wielder of the Crescent Rose! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ''Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ruby Rose ''Wiz: Born and raised on the island of Patch, by parents Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, along with her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, young Ruby Rose was inspired at a young age to become a Huntress. '''Boomstick: Her mother soon went and disappeared, however, which... only fueled her will to become a Huntress! This went on to drive Ruby to study at Signal Academy, where she was able to build and train with a weapon of her very own! ''Wiz: The first time we get to see her new weapon of action, of course, being when she warded off a group of Roman Torchwick's goons from robbing... a dust store. Store robbery, that's new. '''Boomstick: Quiet, Wiz! Anyways, Roman got away, obviously, and while Ruby's failure of catching him got her in some shit... in the end, it caught Professor Ozpin's attention, and landed her a spot at the Beacon Academy! ''Wiz: Ruby has wanted to go to Beacon for a long time, but her clumsiness eventually got her in more trouble along the road. but eventually, the students of Beacon are placed into teams of four. This... was the formation of team RWBY. '''Boomstick: Of course, the only other member of RWBY who Ruby really knew... was Yang. But each four of the members were original in their own right, at least! Ruby, I'm sure, was just happy that she was crowned as leader of the group over Yang, and her rival, Weiss. ''Wiz: The four would have a multitude of adventures with each other, going their separate ways and then reuniting... many times, I think it's fair to say. The story only takes place over the course of two years, anyhow. Still, Ruby's skill has dramatically increased from the time she joined Beacon, until Cinder Fall's second major defeat. '''Boomstick: Hell yeah her skills have increased! And that's primarily thanks to her giant sniper-scythe, the Crescent Rose! ''Wiz: This approximately 6 foot long scythe was created while Ruby was studying at the Signal Academy. And, while scythes on their own are extremely cool... but it also doubles as a sniper rifle? '''Boomstick: Whoa! Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about! A gun-blade! This is... all I need in life. ''Wiz: Anyways... the Crescent Rose has three different forms. There is the Storage Mode, which Ruby uses simply to carry around the giant blade when it isn't in use, the Rifle Mode, which is used during long-ranged combat, and her Scythe Mode, for short to mid-ranged combat. She can also use the final two at the same time, which... renders the modes useless, really. '''Boomstick: That doesn't mean it's not awesome! And in classic Cloud Strife fashion, Ruby can lug this war-machine around and defeat armies of enemies for long periods of time without tiring out! She's even smart enough to use the recoil of a shot from her weapon increase the force of her attacks! ''Wiz: But along with her Crescent Rose, Ruby also has the ability to Semblance. This allows for her to dash at speeds faster than the eye can see, which has let her escape from many situations, and blitz opponents, with them merely thinking she teleported. '''Boomstick: Although... she leaves a trail of roses behind her, doesn't she? ''Wiz: She does. Which may break the teleportation illusion, and... show exactly where she is. Regardless. '''Boomstick: Ruby still possesses the rare Silver Eyes, which were passed down from her mother, Summer. These are said to be the primary trait of legendary warriors! It is said that with a simple look, Silver-Eyed warriors are able to destroy Grimm creatures! ''Wiz: Hell, Ruby is even able to freeze the Grimm Dragon in place once she unleashed her latent power! Not to mention, y'know... completely destroying Cinder Fall's will to... speak. And, of course, her left eye. '''Boomstick: But so far, Ruby has only been shown to display her Silver Eyes when her friends were in a state of crisis, so who really knows when she can do it again! ''Wiz: Still, Ruby Rose is a very powerful fighter. She may be bad at hand-to-hand combat, but with a weapon such as the Crescent Rose, abilities such as Semblance and her Silver Eyes, and her overwhelming willpower, it would be a lie to say this Rose would go down without a fight. '''Boomstick: Still want a Crescent Rose of my own, though! Ruby: At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please. Akihiro Dragoscale ''Wiz: Born in the Dragon Kingdom, as the first son of the Dragon King and Dragon Queen, young Akihiro Dragoscale never even got to bask in his royal status before his parents came to the consensus that Akihiro... needed to leave. '''Boomstick: That's... kinda harsh. Imagine missing out on a ton of cash for absolutely no reason! ''Wiz: Not for no reason, Boomstick. There was something lurking in the shadows. And with Akihiro possibly being a main target of this Demon King, the Prince was send off to the normal world, raised by a foster parent until the age of 15. '''Boomstick: Oh... right. Well, upon turning 15, that's when the Demon King, Mephistopheles, really grew back to power and became just as menacing as he was long ago! So, to oppose this, Akihiro's biological sister, Rukia, sought Akihiro out to join the Dragon Kingdom once again! ''Wiz: And while extremely unsure at first, and also extremely weak, Akihiro soon reestablished himself as the Prince of the Dragons. His power grew with his year of training, and went on a multitude of adventures, with the end-goal of striking Mephistopheles down. '''Boomstick: Arrogant and cocksure, Akihiro is clearly not a... true Prince. His abilities are often looked down upon, because... he's still not good! A mere year of training will do that to you. ''Wiz: Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Boomstick. Akihiro, once coming back to his true family, was gifted with the Dragon Sword. Created by the Gods, Diment and Dragoscale, this fiery-orange blade is lightweight, double-edged, and packs a ton of power. '''Boomstick: This blade is something Akihiro simply can't go without! He normally uses it with one hand, preferring to cut foes down quickly as soon as the battle begins. But... did I mention it can teleport back into his hand if lost?! ''Wiz: Akihiro displays quite profound skill when it comes to swordsmanship, especially with only a year of battle experience, but the real magic comes with it's special skills. While it can conjure fire, in many different forms, such as small twisters, and large fireballs, it's main abilities are the Dragon Beams. '''Boomstick: The Dragon Beam is a thin, orange beam of energy fired out of the Dragon Sword, which can pierce foes generally without fail! But that's not all! It has another variation, the Super Dragon Beam, which works more as a wave of power, and less a... long-ranged stab. ''Wiz: The Super Dragon Beam does tire Akihiro out, however. But that doesn't mean his stamina is bad. This Prince can fight for days on end, running on minimal rest. Although once he runs out... it is quite the problem. Still. With this thing, he has destroyed giant monsters with ease. '''Boomstick: And he seems to have a fear of blades! Which is... odd, for a swordsman, although this fear obviously grows weaker as time goes along. But... his speed increases! Hell, this guy has dodged attacks from a Birdy God KNOWN for being too fast to see! ''Wiz: Although, again, his inexperience is definitely a weakness. But having gained so much skill and power in a year, it's hard to say that Akihiro is a horrible fighter. He can defend himself, no matter what it takes. '''Boomstick: This guy has taken on Monster Lords, minor Gods, and even the Demon King, himself, in the end! Did I mention he can turn into a freakin' Dragon? ''Wiz: Well... only when his friends are truly in danger, and he's at his weakest point. Plus his inexperience with the form leaves much to be desired. '''Boomstick: Still, Akihiro Dragoscale is extremely formidable! With all this raw skill and power, there'll be nothing to slow him down! Not even... death. I'm not kidding. Akihiro: Just... Excuse me, please. I'll be heading out. Fight! In the quiet city of Genesis, things were just as normal as always. While it was known to be the city that raised a legendary Dragon Prince, the place was generally devoid of much action. Even less so in one of Genesis' little coffee shops. But something was a little interesting today. A young girl, clad in black, quietly entered the coffee shop, and walked up to the counter. "Hi!" Greeted the older woman working at the shop. "What will you be having today?" The young girl pulled the hood off of her head, revealing her short black hair and a warm smile. "Hello! One with five sugars, please!" "You got it!" In just a few moments, the young girl took her coffee, and sat down at one of the small tables. Silently enjoying the beverage, she found herself confused, when, looking up from the drink, she saw a man the same age of her sitting right in the seat across from her. "Huh?" The girl blurted, startled by this boy's sudden presence. He sat, looking at her with a cocksure smirk, leaning back in the chair. "Five sugars, eh? Jeez..." He said, smirk still very present. The girl pulled the coffee towards her, as if trying to protect it from something. "What of it?" The girl said, defensively. "Who even are you?" "My name is Akihiro Dragoscale." He said, stretching out his hand. Ruby hesitantly shook it. "You're Ruby Rose, correct?" Ruby's eyebrow arched. "I recognize your name, but I don't know how you know me..." "I may be a Prince, but don't doubt for a moment—you're fairly familiar around here too." "Prince, huh...?" Ruby sighed. "Listen, is there something you wanted, or...?" "Just greeting a new face to the city, is all." Then Akihiro's eyes moved lower, examining Ruby's cloak. "That object, though. What would that be?" Confused for a second, Ruby quickly perked up, moving her arm as to cover the object. Akihiro chuckled, standing up. "You're a Huntress." He said, finally figuring it out. "My father told me a Ruby Rose would be arriving today, but I had no idea you were gonna be a Huntress." Ruby stood as well, now concerned. "Your father? What exactly did he say about me?" "Well, you're here for a reason too, aren't you? Not just for a cup of coffee?" "Well, truth be told..." Rose sighed. "I heard of some disruption coming from this part of the world. I was tasked to investigate..." "And so it all comes together..." Akihiro said, much less cocky than before. "My father must have been warning me. You came here...?" "... to keep the peace." Rose answered. "Seeing how upfront you are, I think my mission is clear." Ruby reached in her cloak, and pulled out the object that the Dragoscale had eluded to before. In a flash, it morphed into a gigantic blood-red scythe. AKihiro dashed outside, Rose following close behind, just before the two stopped and faced each other out on the street. In an instant, a bright orange blade appeared in Akihiro's hand. "I'll protect my Kingdom at any cost. But I can assure you, your reasons of being here are... based largely on assumptions." "Seems we have something in common, Dragoscale," Ruby remarked. "You won't get away, so let's just do this thing." "Very well... I'll try to make this fun for you, Rose." 'Fight! ('''Cues It's For You - Tales of Xillia 2) Ruby, quick on her feet, made the first move, dashing towards Akihiro and horizontally slashing her scythe. The Prince quickly ducked under the swipe, slashing forwards with his Dragon Sword. Immediately, Red anticipated the attack, sidestepping. With the Dragoscale's arm extended, thanks to the forwards stab, Ruby took advantage of this, and kicked his hand. Sword going flying out of Akihiro's hand, Ruby followed up with another slash. This slash met its mark, striking Akihiro across the chest, and sending him flying a few meters off. The boy landed right by his sword, but didn't pick it up just yet. "The victor has already been decided." Ruby announced. "Your disruptions won't be tolerated. That Kingdom you serve has been the cause of far too much chaos!" "Look at you, Red, acting so heroic..." Akihiro weakly chuckled, groping at his shirt to feel the newly ripped fabric. "You don't seem to understand how much good we've brought in the last year." "Regardless." Ruby said solemnly. "The sins of the father fall upon the son, ten fold. Don't drop your guard!" Ruby dashed forwards towards Akihiro in the blink of an eye, leaving a trail of roses behind her. Akihiro, ready for the assault, ducked once again under a horizontal swipe, and then sidestepped a downward slash. Akihiro, finally ready to attack, kicked Ruby in the side, which knocked her into the side of a building. The Dragoscale picked up his Dragon Sword, then pointed it at the Huntress. "Dragon Beam!" He boomed, an orange light forming around the blade. In an instant, the orange light converged, before rocketing forwards as a concentrated beam towards Ruby. Ruby quickly regained her senses, leaping off of the wall and over the beam, letting it smash into and through the building wall. "You see?" Ruby said, landing on her feet successfully. "You Dragoscales are too chaotic." "Rrgh..." Akihiro grumbled, continuing to point his blade forwards. "Dragon Beam!" Another orange beam blasted from the sword, forcing for Ruby to slide to the left to avoid. She pointed her own weapon forwards, and pulled a trigger. In no time, a bullet was shot, speeding past the Dragoscale's head. Ruby shot out more bullets, which Akihiro wasted no time in avoiding. But Ruby thought she finally had Akihiro locked on, firing on last time. Akihiro was pelted, and sent skidding backwards. But no wound was in sight...? Akihiro extended his arm, opening up his hand and allowing for the Dust bullet to fall to the ground. "Let's not waste time flinging bullets around," Akihiro smirked, raising his sword. "And let's see how you like this! Flame Spin!" Around the Dragon Sword, a fire began to swirl. Then, once he felt the attack was ready, Akihiro swung the blade, allowing for the flaming cyclone to exit off of his sword, and circle towards Ruby. Ruby, quick to action, leaped out of the way of the Flame Spin. It followed her, however, causing for her to have to completely ignore her opponent, and focus on getting away. Using this to his advantage, Akihiro dashed forwards in a burst of speed, swinging the blade, and striking true. The sword met its mark, slashing at Red's chest in a similar fashion to how Ruby slashed Akihiro just moments before. Just as the Flame Spin dissipated, Ruby was sent flying back—skidding on the cement upon landing. Ruby stood, wiping blood from her lip. "And that's how you set up an attack, folks!" Akihiro announced, flipping his sword around in his palm while taking a few steps forwards. Ruby, defiantly, raised her Crescent Rose quickly, and fired another Dust blast. Akihiro caught this effortlessly in his palm yet again, laughing as his hand was engulfed in fire, before going right out. "Of course Fire Dust won't work..." Ruby murmured, pulling herself to her feet, and dusting off her garbs. She walked forwards more, pointing the Crescent Rose at Akihiro with every step. "Fine, fine," Akihiro chuckled, not even paying attention to the stream of blood trickling down his chin. "I'll give you a free shot, Rose." This was a stupid idea, and Akihiro knew this perfectly well. You couldn't deny his arrogance. Ruby stopped in her tracks, concentrating on her shot. It was fired, pelting Akihiro straight in the chest, and making him skid backwards. "Well, would you look at—" The Dragoscale froze in his tracks, electricity engulfing his body for a quick moment. He dropped to his feet. Ruby took advantage of this, dashing forwards, and delivering a powerful uppercut straight to Akihiro's chin. Akihiro was knocked backwards, head smacking against the cement. Ruby raised her Crescent Rose, then stabbed it down hard. The blade pierced Akihiro straight in the gut. The Dragoscale gasped, blood spurting from his mouth. "You can set up an attack, and yet you leave yourself wide open." Ruby said, finally allowing herself to let out a chuckle of her own. "Nice try, Dragoscale." With a blood now pouring from his stomach like a broken faucet, Akihiro looked up at Ruby—fiery orange eyes locking with the gaze of Rose's gleaming silver eyes. "Something you want to say?" Ruby cockily asked, deeply focused on fading Dragoscale's gaze. "D-damn right..." Akihiro spoke, voice coming out like a sputtering motor. "Meteor Crash!" Ruby shot her eyes up, seeing a bright fireball come down towards her. Quickly, she ripped Crescent Rose from out of Akihiro's chest, and leaped several meters backwards. The fireball landed, only being successful in destroying some of the cement. But, to Akihiro's approval, he now no longer had a blade lodged in him. The Dragon Prince weakly stood, grasping his stomach in pain, as more blood ran down his chin. "It's not over, yet...!" "Unfortunately." Ruby commented, dashing forwards once again, Crescent Rose raised high. What she didn't expect was for Akihiro to actually block her incoming assault. With severely damaged, the Dragon Prince was able to bring himself to raising his sword, and deflecting Rose's scythe. With one defiant blow, AKihiro punched Ruby's straight across the jaw, before closing in for more. The two grabbed each other's wrists, wrestling with each other, but Ruby was able to get the upper hand. She pushed Akihiro to the ground again, but was shocked when a full-force kick was delivered straight to her gut. Akihiro lay, coughing on the ground, as Ruby stumbled backwards. Akihiro struggled to his feet, hunching as he clutched his stomach with one hand, and his sword with another. "You can push me away all you want," Ruby admitted. "but you know more than everyone that this battle is over." "Over, you say..." Akihiro said, giving a weak laugh. His grip on the Dragon Sword tightened, blood coming out of his palms now. He looked to the ground, face not visible to his opponent. A red aura began to pick up, swirling around him. Ruby stepped backwards, watching as Akihiro's wounds began to heal. "N-no... I thought I was through with you!" "This, Red, is the Dragon God!" AKihiro boomed, his body beginning to grow in size, and morph. Ruby tripped over herself, falling flat on the cement. "You'll regret threatening my friends!" "My friends..." Ruby whispered to herself, a tear now falling from her cheek. She heard legends of the Dragon God, Dragoscale. And it's fiery fury would prove an end to the world as she knew it. Her eyes, too, began to glow. "My friends!" Then, everything stopped. Ruby let out a terrifying scream, as if she was in immense pain. AS Akihiro morphed, he grew curious by the light now engulfing Ruby, and curious as to why exactly she was screaming. The light only grew, however, at a much faster rate than Akihiro's transformation. Soon, it even engulfed him! But what even was this?! Akihiro's screams met hers. Although his were truly out of pain. Unimaginable pain, as his transformation was completely put to a stop. The light tore away his clothing, and then his body, and then it obliterated his soul. No trace of Akihiro Dragoscale was left. Ruby's voice faltered, eyes ceasing their glow. She fell onto her back, eyelids shutting. Was she dead? Exhausted? One thing was for sure, she was in much better shape than her opponent. 'KO!' As Ruby lay silently in the street, two beings descended from the sky. One, a purple entity, the other... quite familiar. "So she's the one who did you in, eh?" Diment, the god of the universe, asked with a laugh. Akihiro scratched the back of his head. "I'll trust Sakura and Rukia with defending the Kingdom until I get back..." Akihiro sighed. "But that last attack, eh? Ruby's really something." Conclusion Boomstick: Whoa! That escalated quickly! ''Wiz: While Akihiro is an extremely formidable fighter, Ruby simply outclassed him in almost every way. '''Boomstick: That's right! While Akihiro could dish out a lot of damage, and had a lot of variety, Ruby simply had much more range in her attacks! ''Wiz: That's right. The Crescent Rose could fire bullets out much more quickly than Akihiro could fire things such as the Dragon Beam. And even if Akihiro opted to go for the Super Dragon Beam, Ruby's semblance would be enough to get her out of that situation, and the attack alone would leave the Dragoscale drained. '''Boomstick: And while Akihiro can run at light speeds, his combat speed just isn't as great! Sure, he can react to light speed attacks, but he himself can't fight at speeds close to what Ruby can! Ruby has caught people like Neo off guard, who have combat speeds just way out of Akihiro's league! ''Wiz: Couple that with Akihiro's vastly worse defense, and you have yourselves a victor. Not to mention, with the Silver Eyes and Dragoscale form being accomplished through similar means, it's hard to say that either would be useful in this battle. '''Boomstick: So it really came down to stats, which Ruby really just excels in! She even has a whole extra year of experience to boot! It just looks like a rose by any other name still spells out Akihiro's defeat! ''Wiz: The winner is, Ruby Rose. |-|SuperNathan10002= '''Akihiro VS Ruby Rose '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Akihiro, SuperSaiyan2Link's "Dragon King Son" and Ruby Rose from RWBY made by Rooster Teeth. Description '''The Dragon King Son VS RWBY! '''These two young heroes, blade vs blade, battle of gender. Who will win in a fight? Will Akihiro make a another victory again or will Ruby make Akihiro a dust rose? Interlude '''Yang Xiao Long: These two are extremely tuff, strong, and mostly skilled. With there badass sword! Wiz: Like Akihiro Dragoscale, the prince of all dragon. Yang Xiao Long: And Ruby Ro-- Wait a minute!! What's she doing here!!?? Wiz: Beats me. Yang Xiao Long: I am outta here! Call me if this is done! *Yang leaves and slams the door* Wiz: Great.... Boomstick: I am here just in case if she is not here. Anyway, Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: Earth, our planet, has been known to have many secrets. Whether it be a new species of animal or new type of element, people don't know about most of it. But, did you know, we also have Dragons? Deep underground is a kingdom like no other. The Dragon Kingdom. It weird though... It's underground yet you can see sky and sun. Maybe it's in its own dimention? We'll never know. Boomstick: Anyways, the Dragon King, or King Dragoscale, had two children. Akihiro Dragoscale and Rukia Dragoscale. Akihiro was soon cast away for unknown reasons. He ended up with foster parents. Rose foster parents had a child of their own, Akira. Akira was beaten, so when Akihiro was six, he ran away to his uncle's house, bringing along his newborn baby step sister. Now fifteen years old, Akihiro had begun to find out about his real self. A demon king by the name of Mephistopheles wanted to destroy everything to do with the Dragon Kingdom, Akihiro included. Wiz: Fearing this, his sister Rukia sent out to find Akihiro and rescue him. After a while of disbelief, Akihiro finally gave in. He set out to the Dragon Kingdom, and was reunited with his father. His father knew Akihiro had to train, so, Akihiro was gifted with the Ryū Ken, also known as the Dragon Sword. This sword strikes fear into almost all of its opponents, and you can see why. The hilt is blood red, with the blade looking like its make of fire. I think everyone would be scared of that thing. Boomstick: Slashing is not Ryū Ken's only ability. If it gets lost, Akihiro can simply call its name, and it will return back to its sheath, which is very useful. And that's STILL not its only use. Yelling "Dragon Beam" shoots a orange beam from the sword. But NO, this beam is NOT made of fire. It is simply energy. This beam can easily blast through things like metal. When at extremely low health, Akihiro will shoot the Super Dragon Beam. This beam is GIGANTIC, and can easily blast through multiple towers and buildings! This beam could kill anyone. This beam easily Akihiro's finishing move. Wiz: Akihiro is no normal 15 year old boy, if that wasn't already obvious. He has dropped onto a mountain from 30 high, and was still able to fight! He can survive extreme heats, as shown when he was super close from touching the lava at the bottom of a volcano! He also has great reflexes. Aquilary, a ferocious bird 17ft long, 18ft wide, can travel at the speed of light. Akihiro dodged several attacks from the bird, even managing to kill it, TWICE! Though he is meant to protect the dragon kingdom and its habitants, Akihiro can even defeat the toughest dragons of the kingdom. Boomstick: Though Akihiro isn't all good. Sure, he was able to keep fighting after falling feet-first onto a mountain, but he soon felt the pain and absolutely NEEDED crutches after it. When fighting the idiotic monster general, Gigantalus, Akihiro needed help finishing him off. Though the second time he fought Gigantalus, he monster general was killed in a matter of seconds. Though, in Gigantalus' defense, Akihiro WAS pissed about Gigantalus killing his soulmate. Akihiro can only unlock this great killing power if someone he loves dies though. In other words, Akihiro can not get burnt by anything. You can hurt him with a fire attack, but you can not set him on fire or give him a burn mark. ''' Wiz: This guy is definitely NOT your average teenager. So, don't get in his way, and definitely do NOT get him angry. When mad, he has the rage of beast dragon. Akihiro: Well, this looks like fun! Ruby Rose Wiz: Ruby has returned once again, the last time she was on here, was Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose. '''Boomstick: Kids, do you know a story about red ridding hood? Well think again, this is not red hood! Wiz: Ruby Rose, Ruby was raised on the island of patch, when she was a kid. Her mom went missing. Boomstick: Wow, let's hope volume 4 shows Summer Rose. Wiz: Anyway, she was accepted to Beacon along with her sister, Yang. Boomstick: Later on Beacon, Ruby became a team leader of her team...... Rwby. ''' Wiz: Okay...... Ruby has her weapon called the "Crescent Rose" in combat. '''Boomstick: Woah, did she made that scythe by her own? Wiz: Yes Boomstick, she designed it herself. She is very skilled with her scythe, it can do anything... it can be use as a high-powered rifle which causes the recoil when fired. Boomstick: Ruby use the recoil from the Crescent Rose shots to augment the speed force of air strikes and the scythe is so powerful... it can cut down large trees. Wiz: Ruby was actually taught by her uncle Qrow in the art of combat, and yes. Qrow does have a scythe. Boomstick: You want more? How about two different kinds of bullets. Wiz: Such as the unmarked and Cross Clips. Boomstick: But the Crescent Rose is capable of holding 20 to 30 bullets before she even need to reload. Wiz: Since Ruby is all speed and power, she has her semblance. Her semblance was able to move place to place so fast, she appears to be teleporting. Ruby can also jump very high. Boomstick: But still, she is young like 15 years old. She isn't good at fighting in hand to hand combat. Yeah.... wondering what will happening? Wiz: But Ruby is indeed a great leader, she might be young but she always have great ideas. Ruby: 'Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS! Fight Wiz: All Right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Akihiro was walking in a town, he looks around and saw Ruby He brings out his Ryū Ken. He rushes towards Ruby, Ruby transforms Cresent Rose into a scythe form. She rushes towards him. FIGHT! Akihiro charged through Ruby, he slashes through Ruby multplie times. Ruby recovers herself, he ran to Akihiro and fights back by slashing Akihiro five horizontal scythe-slashes. Akihiro blocked Ruby scythe-slashes, Akihiro kicked Ruby to the stomach. Akihiro grabbed Ruby and threw her to the street. Akihirio: Dragon Beam!! Akihiro shot a Dragon Beam, Ruby quickly dodged it and gets back to the fight. Ruby and Akihiro kept clashes. Akihiro: This is so much fun! Ruby runs away, she ran on top of the roof. She then starts shooting from Cresent Rose, Akihiro blocked it with his sword. Akihiro jumped up to the roof. Ruby then get angry, Ruby kept shooting at Akihiro, Akihiro was dodging those bullets but eventually, it landed a hit on Akihiro. Akihiro: Ow! Akihiro was still up, they both went back to the fight. They both kept clashes till Akihiro was off guard, Ruby swing of Cresesnt Rose, she rapidly kept swinging until Akihiro was unable to fight. Ruby: Give up yet? Akihiro: Huff... Huff... Huff... Ruby: Times up! Ruby went towards Akihiro, she merely swings her Cresent Rose on Akihiro's head. Akihiro smirks. Akihiro: Hmm... I'll never give up! Akihiro stubbed through Ruby chest with his Ryu Ken, she dropped her scythe. Ruby stepped back, she was in pain and wounded in pain. Akihiro grabbed his sword from Ruby's chest, he smiles and slashes through Ruby six times. Akihiro pointed his blade. Akihiro: Super Dragon Beam! A large red energy beam shot out of Akihiro's sword. As the beam went through Ruby, slices her in half. Akihiro: Pfft.... that is easy then I thought. K.O.! Akihiro went down to the ground, leaving Ruby being slices in half on top of the roof. Results Boomstick: And yet again, Ruby died again.... Wiz: This was even a close match, while Ruby speed took it over but Akihiro is far stronger and durable then Ruby. Boomstick: Akihiro is extremely more skilled than Ruby, sure her scythe is huge but Akihiro has survive many things. ''' Wiz: In the end, Ruby loss because the only scythe feats strength we found out was she was able to cut through trees. While Akihiro dragon beam was powerful enough to cut through steel and his super dragon beam is even powerful enough to cut through 50 layers of tough concrete or metal. '''Boomstick: You know what they say, red can't beat dragon. Wiz: The winner is Akihiro Dragoscale Who are you rooting for? Akihiro Dragoscale Ruby Rose Next Time on Death Battle!! Yang Xiao Long: Hey guys, I am back! So who won? Boomstick: How about you read it? Yang Xiao Long: Okay. Boomstick: Anyway, next time on DEATH BATTLE!! A blue hedgehog appeared and a man appeared. It shows Sonic the Hedgehog and Superman. ~Superman VS Sonic the Hedgehog!!!~ Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:SuperNathan10002 Category:'RWBY vs TDKS' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles